


Events

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bad Touch, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-30
Updated: 2005-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku's plans were all in place, now all he wanted was a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Events

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you see subtext, assume that it is. Naraku's a busy boy. *g*

_**September flashfic**_  
 **Title:** Events  
 **Author's Name:** [](http://qem-chibati.livejournal.com/profile)[**qem_chibati**](http://qem-chibati.livejournal.com/)  
 **Written For:** [](http://wheezambu.livejournal.com/profile)[**wheezambu**](http://wheezambu.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing or Character:** Naraku/Bankotsu (Side Naraku/Kanna, reference to Naraku/grandfather!Miroku)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Spoiler Warnings:** All of Shinchinintai and a little beyond. Up to Hakudoushi.  
 **Author's Note:** If you think you see subtext, assume that it is. Naraku's a busy boy. *g*  
Also one should never listen to a Jakotsu muse either.  ^.~  
This month seemed to be the month of Shinchinintai – they took over everything... Including my flashfic. o.o;  
Um. Backtext. Some things might need explaining, if you have any questions I'm happy to answer.  
Slooow build up.  
Oh and there was probably a reason why Naraku had those tentacles too~  
 **Summary:** Naraku's plans were all in place, now all he wanted was a little fun.

 **Bankotsu:  
Prologue: Fighting **  
Ya know, I've been fighting all my life. Humans, youkai – its all the same to me. There is nothing quite like the adrenaline rush; when your forced to duck to the side, when your own sword swings forward. It's what made me feel alive. It's what makes me feel alive. I learned long ago, that you can do nothing unless your strong. And I am strong.

I don't give a shit, who my allies are, what they look like. As long as they back me up and as long as the job is done, that's good enough. I wouldn't of been able to have come as far as I did otherwise. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyukotsu, Mukotsu even Renkotsu... These are men that wouldn't of gotten their chances in any normal army. Their real strengths lie in their individuality – not in drab uniforms and lines. They are good fighters. The best.

They're part of my squad, my army, my family now. The shinchinintai.

What inspired me to start my army?

The man I'm working for right now. Naraku.

Eh? Well yeah, this shit is the sort of stuff I'd do anyway. I had already made my wish. Fighting is my life and the damn samurai have wakizashi shoved so far up their arses its impossible to deal with them as just a soldier, your just not strong enough to deal with them. They have all the power, they command, they waste time and energy on honour and treat you like dirt for getting the damn job done.

But, Naraku was the one that put the ideas together in my head. Don't give me that shit Renkotsu was saying, Naraku didn't put me up to anything. Just seeing what he was capable of, when I was about 15, put together some of the things that had been floating around in my mind. I didn't even see him in action. But the results were clear. He was really strong.

He didn't even look like much. I couldn't tell for certain if he was human or not. But the fact that he could so completely disperse something which had been called a god... Well yeah that impressed me. He had real power. That was something I wanted. He spoke of something called the shikon no tama, a jewel that could give power to youkai or humans.

Up to this point, it was just me and Jakotsu, we had no idea what we were doing or going to be doing. But this drove home that there were others out there, that were like us. Strong, looking for matches. That might not appear like much at first glance, but were strong. Really strong. I came out inspired to gather those whom I could respect and could respect me. That might not look like much but were worth more than any stinking arsehole on a horse demanding to be called -sama. And we'd drive something else into those stuck up samurai.

  
 **Naraku: Beginning.**

  
It was rare that humans actually left an impression upon Naraku. But on occasion they did. There was once a brash young human warrior that caught his attention, who had an admirable bloodlust and remarkable talent. Naraku filed away this individual and his men, as possible pieces in a giant game of Go.

There was the irresistible though mild urge to use the individual. The years were already growing weary in the search for the shikon no tama and it would be a while before that line of annoying monk's would be able to present ~~a threat,~~ entertainment once more. That had been enjoyable, the look on the first one's face as he realise who he had kissed, who he had fucked. Toying with the second had been fun too, but they all died far too soon....

To manipulate, bend and toss around on strings, that was the joy of being the puppet master. The only thing that stopped him was whether it would be for the humans skills, or purely for amusements sake. But then the human died. And so, Naraku thought of it no more. For what did he care if a mortal died?

So, Naraku thought no more on the matter, until when he was badly injured and in need of time to heal himself, when it occurred to him a plan. He had already taken the first steps in hiding himself, he had considered and started preparing for this option, once it became clear that Kikyou, another human that left an impression, was once more walking on this earth.

No one could claim that this Naraku didn't plan for every event.

However what he needed was a distraction. The steps used to safeguard him, could be extended into a great, no a brilliant plan of intrigue; one that would keep the rabble out of his way, as he perfected himself, in his cocoon.

This would be the time where he perfected himself. Instead of merely repairing he would emerge beautiful and perfect. He had already started the job, but now he would design a new look, one that was suitable for a youkai lord such as himself. Yes, he would take steps further in removing the annoyance of that human heart. And then, he would destroy Kikyou once and for all. The complete destruction of ragtag Inu-tachi could be saved for another day, though it would be fun to put them through their paces and show how infinitely inferior they were to himself.

Their petty attempts were just far to amusing to stop just yet.

Despite the pain that still wracked through his body he began to smile.

Ku ku ku.

  
 **Renkotsu: Resurrection**  
Renkotsu awoke with a gasp. In front of him, stood a very naked Bankotsu staring intently into his face, with his usual, devoid of any emotion, expression.

“Good your alive.” Were the cryptic words spoken, as the bereft of clothing, leader moved towards what appeared a heap of bones and scrap metal.

What in Kami-sama's name was going on?

He lifted one hand to feel the foreign pulse that echoed through his throat.

Had he been knocked out and rescued at the last minute? The last thing he remembered had been pain, a blow hitting his neck, cutting, then nothing. With his hand at his throat he could feel that strange pulse, disrupting the familiar flow of his heart beat, though already beginning to fade, but no other marks, no scars to mark the event. Who would want to rescue him? What about the others? What was going on? Why did he have such a bad feeling about all of this? Why was Bankotsu naked?

Looking down at himself he could see that he was wearing sloppy half eaten away clothing.... He'd only seen clothing in such condition on corpses.

There was a chill sent down his spine with that last thought.

Hastily he stood up and headed over to Bankotsu. What he saw stunned, horrified and intrigued him.

The heap had very definitely begun to take shape – that of a rather familiar appearance. Ginkotsu. With that familiar wheezing sound began to echo through the room as air began to fill the decayed lungs once more.

Thats right, Ginkotsu had always had problems breathing when the air became filled with dust or he had gotten himself worked up... The job of getting oxygen through to his body again had often fallen to Renkotsu in the.... past.

“Renkotsu, you can take care of this.” The neutral tone of Bankotsu filtered surreally through to his ears.

As it seemed it would continue to do so in the future. Renkotsu pointedly started to examine Ginkotsu as the man began to open up his eyes, while studying Bankotsu through the corner of his eyes. Bankotsu stood at a pile of armour – armour that could have only belonged to one person, the biggest person Renkotsu had ever met in his life, Kyoukotsu.

Renkotsu watched as he gave the familiar thunk to Ginkotsu's back to help clear his longs as he saw oo-Aniki, with a peculiar twist to his lips, that might almost be called concern, reach down with a shiny pink object and push it into what had once been a body.

The impact of what all of this meant, caused Renkotsu's knees to knock together.

 **Jakotsu: Stress**  
Jakotsu had been the second of the shinchinintai to be resurrected. He didn't understand the how's or why's exactly, on how and why it happened. A tacky shard... If you say so. It didn't really bother him, unlike Renkotsu who seemed to be in his second life about three times as paranoid as he was in his first. How annoying.

Life was after all a gift. He was content to simply follow what Bankotsu said, enjoy the sights and have fun. There were so many opportunities after all, like that woman whom Jakotsu had taken the clothes from. His own were in rags and she wasn't like she was going to be able to use or need them anymore!

All and all, life had been relatively good to him since he had, awoken. To the others it didn't seem the case.

Oo-Aniki.... Well it was safe to say _Jakotsu_ was worried about him.

Jakotsu had asked once, how Bankotsu was able to communicate with those flashy insects, when all they did was buzz annoyingly.

What Bankotsu said almost caused him to drop the Jakotsutou, his faithful sword, in surprise.

“A gift for services rendered.”

That voice... Those words. They were far to familiar. Was it coincidence or a cry for help?

For it had been those very words that Jakotsu had explained receiving the lessons for and the sword Jakotsutou. The man who had given the gift, _may he be reincarnated as a cockroach_.... Was now long dead. Jakotsu had made sure of that.

Bankotsu had always been intense, but with the mission at hand, he had become positively irritable at times. He'd even snapped when Jakotsu had spoken of his crush! Said it was one sided, that the feelings would never be returned. That didn't take away from the fact that Inuyasha was the cutest thing on two legs Jakotsu had ever seen! The ears... Jakotsu just really wanted to keep them. Forever.

Bankotsu seemed determined to spoil his fun too, seeming to take the attitude that if he wasn't having fun, that didn't mean he would make it easy for Jakotsu to. It really made Jakotsu pout, it did. Instead of going after Inuyasha he had to go do boring jobs.

Jakotsu could feel the air darken around him. Poor oo-Aniki, he just needed to lighten up a bit. He should have joined Jakotsu in killing the women in that castle, instead of complaining about the lack of waitresses. Killing, seeing that look of horror in death, watching the blood ooze out onto the ground, the power rush... It was all such a marvelous stress reliever.

  
 **Kanna: Watching**  
Kanna liked to watch. It was peaceful and relatively safe. No pain unlike participating.

   

She also liked to hover around Naraku. Not so close to attract his attention, for that was something that nobody wanted. Kanna remembered when she was the first. The only. The one that held all his attention and amusement. Once Kanna had emotion, but Naraku had shown her that she had no right to them. That she was just a tool.

... Naraku always had been upset that his first toy broke so easily and became boring, that he put more work into his next one.

As long as her hovering neither bothered nor interfered with what he was doing, Naraku did not mind. In fact he made use of it some cases, especially when humiliating subordinates.

It was always so much worse for Kagura when Naraku mocked her weakness, when it was done with her “older” sister at hand. Its bad enough to know your own weakness, but it became even worse when others knew it too. Especially since now that Kanna had undergone her turn, she had been placed into a special favoured category.

The halls had once rung with Kanna's pain, her eyes cloudy and oblivious. But now Kanna rarely said a word but she watched, observed and took careful note.

She saw the vindictive joy on Naraku's face, when people were desperate. She saw how pain, anger, emotion, affected him, how it, turned him on. So she always schooled her face into that of no emotion, and convinced even herself that she had none. It was just so much safer that way.

So it was very definitely not pity that crossed her mind, when an arrogant, handsome, yet silently desperate man, followed the Saimyoushou into the mountain, past the barriers. Heading to Naraku who lay in a gigantic squelchy mess across the cavern.

It wasn't bemusement when he came before Naraku standing tall and proud demanding extra support – bringing back his men once more. For simply placing the shikon shards would not resurect those who had died twice. With the response being he was knocked to his knees, by a slimey tentacle limb emerged from a loose assortment of limbs.

And it very definitely wasn't interest when Naraku said he'd lend extra assistance if Bankotsu pleased him. Kanna being completely unaware of emotion, since she had none, definitely did not recognise the lust that was used in Naraku's tone.

Kanna never commented on the way that Naraku manipulated postured and humiliated the man, for having disturbed Naraku during his rebuilding. The way that Bankotsu reluctantly gave in, for the greater good of his men. The way that he still fought back submitting temporarily but never surrendering, the fire that burned in his eyes.

But Kanna very definitely watched at all the gory detail, of octopus like limbs and limbs flexing in ways that she never would of thought that a human could do. She saw the pleasure on Naraku's face, when a cry of pain was sent through clenched teeth, she saw the unwilling pleasure shine on what was normally a blank face. And of course there was no emotion on her side of this triangular scene.

It was Naraku's orders that Kanna was sent to follow Bankotsu around. It was Kanna that passed the idea of using the shikon shards in the banryuu. His partner.

But Naraku never said anything about using the  old monk and his sacred relic to get Bankotsu off the island for another day.

It was certainly not admiration, for going back and dealing with Naraku head on, nor sympathy for familiar pain, that made Kanna take Bankotsu's soul when it was obvious he lost and Naraku had decided that now was the time to get rid of him. Certainly no reasons at all, not even a whim, that made her take his soul so that while his body may be destroyed, what made Bankotsu, Bankotsu would live for another day. Within her arms.

And Naraku never commented on the fact that when the baby began to wake, that his face looked oddly like Bankotsu's. That Hakudoushi's face looked like that of a paler, younger more refined Bankotsu.

* * *

  



End file.
